zoo wolves
by LayaYugiSisterSunPrincess
Summary: yugi and atem arw wolfs in domino zoo. they have pups, they might repopulate or not. more coming soon.
1. Chapter 1

One stormy night there was two female wolves running from poachers.

They each had a pup with was grey with magenta tip ears and yellow lightning bolts and the other was black with magent tip ears and yellow lightning bolts up.

They had beening running from the hunters all night until they hid them behind two different rocks.

Mama where is daddy at asked the pups to there mothers.

He is in a better/good place now honey, now hid behind here. I am going to the same place with him as well now. I love you so much.

After the moms said there good beyes they ran as fast as they can and tried to protect them until they were shot and died.

About two hours had went by and a family went out for a vacation and was ready to go when there daughther heard whining.

The girls name was hope.

Mom can you come here please.

Sure what wrong.

I think I have found two wolf pups here by a rock.

You are right.

Lets take them to the Zoo so they can but them in a exibit.

Ok mom.

So hope picked them up and looked at the two pups and said you to should need some names so how about Yami for the black fur one and Yugi for the grey one.

Once they got in the car they headed off to the Domino city zoo.

Hopes mom then took the two wolf pups to the zoo manager and then put them in with the other wolf encloser until they built one or them when they are older since they are still nursing and there is a wolf who had lost the pups.

Hereyou go you two. Go and meet your new family.

So once hope mother had left the two pups were walking around until they saw other wolves that were white, Grey with black, yellow, and Brown.

Yami went to them and told them there names.

Then a Yellow older wolf came out and said hi to them since they were pups and said my name is Joey and his mate came with and told him that his name was Seto and then left.

Where do you think you are going?

The yellow wolf said.

Um off to our den.

Hum.

Well let me show you to pups are going to stay at. So Joey had showed them there den but they were still scared since they are pups still and there pack / family was ggone.

Yami and Yugi – do y mine if we sleep with you and your mate for a while because we are scared still from loosing are parents and are pack to hunters.

You poor things you can stay with us until you are a bit older.

Just then a yawn came from them and Joey had took them with him to go to sleep into the cave.

Once joey had laid down and went to sleep then the two pups came ans fell asleep with Joey. Seto then walked in and started to growl at them or sleeping with his mate.

Seto!

Joey yelled at him and Seto stoped and Joey said that we are blessed with these two because there pack and parents are gone due to hunters they said to him.

What how can this be.

There kind are rare because they are lightning bolt wolves.

There were only two packs left in the world and these are the last two.

Seto eyes started to ball out and he then started to lick them and went to lay down with them.

Just then the pups started whining as if they hungry so Joey let them drink his milk for them to eat.

Then curled his tail to warm them up and fell asleep.

In the morrning.

Yugi and Yami woked up and went outside to play around and once they did they saw Joey, Seto , and other wolves with them.

Seto and Joey both went to them both and introduce them to them.

Yami and Yugi both walked down to the other wolves and they came up and started to introducr them selves.

My name is Ryou and the one with black on his paw is Bakaura.

The brown one with a black tail is Tristan and the black one is Duke.

The ones that are light brown are Teha and Sirenity.

Sirenity is my sister and she has a bit of yellow in her paws.

So these are the two pups that you were telling us about. They are rare.

So you guys are foster parents then I guess Ryou said.

Yep until they are bigger.

Just then the zoo volunteer came to the wolf exibit and gave them there meet and Joey went into the cave to feed the pups while Seto was outside with the other wolves and talking to them and went back in the den to lay with his mate and foster pups.

Just then camra team showed up looking at the two lightning bolt wolves left in the world and seto took them out to show the world and told them to play around.

When the two went and played they decided to jump on Seto.

Pile on daddy they said and Seto laid down as they tuged on his ears and fell asleep.

So Seto and Joey picked the pups up and took them to the den and fell asleep as well.

2 years later.

Come on Yugi I know you can get me.

I know I can but I got short legs then you.

Yugi and Yami are 2 years old now and are in there own encloser.

Why are such in a hury Yami.

We get to see are step parents and friends today.

Oh right. Then lets get a move on then.

So they both ran to the door and to see Lilly opening it to take them to there friends.

Come here you to.

Once they got near lilly and she put there collars and leashes on and then left the encloser to see them..

At the wolves encloser the other wolves were waiting for Yami and Yugi to come.

The door opens and Yami and Yugi come in and Lilly takes there things off for them to hang with everyone.

All 10 of the other wolves came to them and started talking and plaing until Lilly came back to get them and take them for the up coming show.

Are you two ready for your show, Lilly asked and they sat and shoocl there heads and went to the stage.

Hello everyone. My name is Lilly and if you don,t know these two well there names are Yugi and Yami and they are lightning bolt wolves due to it on there backs.

All the kids said, cool.

I am going to tell you a few things about them and then at the end you can ask me a few questions.

So lilly had told them that there were only two packs left of there kind but, now they are the last two in the world due to hunters out for there fur.

Then the kids got to pet them.

So how about questions anyone.

A little girl asked do they know any tricks?

Yes they do,

First we need to get Yami in character by put his bow on and put a flower on you.

Once they were done getting there stuff on Yami then jumped on his two legs and put his front paws on the girl and then Lilly played music and they started dancing.

Then Yugi started whining as that he wanted to dance with his partner.

Yugi do you miss dancing with your partner. Yugi noded his head and lilly told the little girl that she may sit back down and keep the flower for Yugi to dance with Yami and they did. Once they stoped Lilly told them that one of them can actrully have pups to bring back there population.

But how can that happen if they are both boys.

Well only sertian wolves can do it but only on mating season and that is tommrrow for there kind so we will find out soon if we might get pups or not if they do it.

Then lilly told everyone thank you for coming out and to have a nice night and she took Yugi and Yami to there encloser and gave them there dinner and left.

Once they got do eating dinner and Yugi and Yami went to there dens to think about what Lilly said.

Yami pov.

I do love yugi but I don't know if he loves me.

I will ask him tommrow.

Yugi pov.

I love Yami but I don't know if he does with me.

Well I will find out probaly tommrow.

So they both closed there eyes and fell asleep.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

ZOO WOLVES

The next morning Yugi and Yami had woke up and they were still wondering if each other like one another.

Lilly came around to give Yugi and Yami there breakfast. Once she whistle they came and ate there food and went to the watering hole.

Yugi!

Yeah!

I wanted to tell you something.

I do to. (yugi said)

Well. How can I say. I love you.

I love you to.

Really. So do you want to repopulate with me.

Yes.

So Yugi and Yami went in to there den.

(Sorry everyone that I can not do the lemon starter)

After two hours (of the lemon starter) it was time for Yugi and Yami to go out of the enclose to do the talk show and once they were done with that, and eating there lunch they had went back and did it again in there den so no one would see them do it.

6 days later.

Yugi and Yami woke up and they heard the whistle they had notice it was in the afternoon.

Hey Yami and Yugi . You two have slept in again.

Lilly had noticed Yugi had gain some wait. So she gave them there lunch and put down a cage for Yugi to get in.

Come on Yugi lets take You to the vet so we can check on you.

So Yugi went in the cage and went to the zoos vet .

At the vet.

When they got there Issis took Yugi in the back room , put him to sleep,did a check up and she started to cry.

Then after 1 hour later she took Yugi back upfront when he woke up.

Issis then told lilly and she started to cry as well.

( here is what they said.)

Lilly here is Yugi and you would never guess what In Yugis belly.

What is it.?

Well Yugi is pregnant.

Wow. Yugi you are going to have puppies.

Yugi then looked up at her with big eyes and cryed his self with joy.

Once they had left Lilly took him back and open the cage and told him to tell Yami.

Once Yugi left he saw Yami running to him and Yugi had told him.

Yami we are going to be parents.

Wow I can not believe we are going to repopulate now.

They both cryed of joy and went and layed down by the watering hole.

 **To be continued….**

 **Next chapter is Yugi getting checked up again after 1 month**

 **They go on the talk show.**

 **They are broad cast to the world and about the pups.**

 **The hunters who wiped there packs come.( might not be in the next one , probably the third one.)**

 **If you have any ideas send me a private message or review it.**

 **Please review if you like it and wanted to keep writing the story please.**

 **Yugi Yami**


	3. Chapter 3

Ater mating season was almost over it was time to check apon Joey ,Tea, Sirenity,and Ryou to see they were preagnant.

So once Lilly takes them to the vet they found out that Joey and Ryou were preagnant and the others were not.

Lilly tells them about Yugi being pregnant and they start jump up and down because they were happy and then she took them back to there enclosuer,

then they told there mates that they were having pups and about Yugi having pups and they can not see Yugi and Yami again.

1 month later

Yugi and Yami were at the animal talk show ,Lilly was telling everyone about Yugi having pups and today is Yugi last animal talk show until the pups are born and they are 3 months old and Yami still will be here.

Just letting everyone know that there is going to be a brosd cast on the news because ther is going to be a surprise on there.

Ok everyone tell Yugi bye for now.

So all the kids said good bye and they left including Yugi and Yami.

Once they got to the enclosure Lilly took Yami to there exibit and took Yugi to the vet to see about the pups.

But Yugi did not know that Joey and Ryou were going to be there.

Yugi when we walk in the vet there is a surprise for you alright..

Yugi noded his head to say yes.

Once they went in there and in to the back of the room he had saw that his foster mom was in there and his friend Ryou were in there.

Yugi!

the two wolves ran up to him and started greeting each other and they were shock about each other.

So Issis took Joey in the back and gave him a scan to see six pups, then she scan Ryou and he had two , last was Yugi and he had five pups.

Congradulation Yugi you are going to have five pups.

Once they left the vet they went to there enclosers and went to tell there mates about the pups.

Yugi had went to find Yami to tell him about the pups but, he saw him a sleep in there den so he went down and layed with him.

The next morrning Yugi and Yami woke up to see that they are being watched by the news team.

Im Cindy and I am here at the Dommino city zoo to see about the last two lightning bolt wolves having pups and there are other pups on the way at the other wolf exibit.

Hey Bruce.

what Billy.

Well I have found those two pups that went missing from there pack and now they are grown up now and they are having pups.

Yugi will have the pups some time in 2 to 3 more months including the other wolfs.

Zoo afficals say thay Yugi will be caring 5 pups, Joey will be caring 6 pups, and Ryou will be caring 2 pups.

Once all the pups are born we will let everyone know siad Gary the manager, but we will not be able to see them untill there parents let them out. But we will keep a look out for the pups.

Im cindy and I am signing off.

Well I guess we are to pay them a visit when the pups are born.

1 month later.

Bakarua!

yes Ryou.

The pups are coming.

It is being to be ok . I know get joey.

Joey!

what is it Bakaura?

The …. the … pups are coming.

Caulm down I am on my way.

Once Joey and the others got there they told there mates to stay outside while they were in the den,

1 hour later there were both pups sleeping and nursing on Ryou nipples,

you may come in evryone.

Once everyone came in they saw two pups drinking milk.

Bakaura walked over to Ryou and said they are beutiful.

What should we name them.

For the boy how about brave and for are girl Lilly.

Those are beutiful names.

Why don't you rest now.

Alright. Once Ryou fell asleep as well as Bakaura everyone went out of there den and layed down.

Lilly the volunteer had saw that Ryou had gave birth to his pups now and Joey is amost with his.

1 week later.

Seto!

Seto came running when he heard Joeys voice.

Whats wrong?

the pups are coming.

so seto decided to go out of there denn to give Joey some alone time to concentrate.

About 3 minuets later Joey had gave birth to a yelow pup that was a boy, then after him was a black pup that was a girl.

After Joey clean them up and put them over by one of his nipples he then gave bith to a brown pup with a yellow dot around his eye, then did the same to him.

then 5 minuets later he had gave birth to 2 pups and they looked like gray with a bit of brown on there paws and they were girls, so Joey did the same to them and last he gave birth to a little one that was the runt of the litter that was yellow and it was a boy, he clean them up and did the same thing.

Seto you can come in no. once seto heard Joeys voice he wlaked in and saw 6 beutiful pups laying dow sucking milk.

Seto why don't you name the three boys and i will name the girls.

How about we name the little one that is yellow Leo.

The big yellow pup name shall be comet and the brown one with a dot around his eye we will name him dot.

The black pup we shall name Melody, the twin gray ones lets name them star and Mattie.

Those are wonderful names Joey.

why son't you get some rest while i tell are friends about are pups and tell Laya the pidgin to tell Yugi and Yami alright.

After seto left to tell Everyone Joey had fell asleep.

Laya can you do me a favor sure thing Seto.

can you fly over to Yugi and Yami and tell them that joey gave birth to the pups. sure thing Seto when i come back tell your pack not to try and eat me.

I will just go before Yami leaves to the animal talk show.

ok ok i am going.

Laya left and when she went to there exibit she saw Yami leaving for his talk show in New York with lilly and she was taking Yugi to the other Wolf exibit.

Laya turned around and flew over back to the others before Yugi came.

Seto! Seto!

Yugi is coming over now until Yami gets back from the talk show in New, York with Lilly.

Really how long.

I will say about five minuets or few.

alright i will let everyone know.

Make sure what i tell you or i will peck your head again like last time when you-

ok ok i will.

Good now go on tell them before he gets here.

Joey howled and got everyone to come as quick as they can except Ryou and Joey.

Everyone Yugi is coming over until Yami gets back.

oh and no one try to eat Laya at all.

Fine. But i am happy Yugi is coming.

Just as everyone said that they heard the door open and saw Yugi come in slow due to his stomach because of the pups.

Yugi everyone said and ran to him.

Hey everyone where is Joey and Ryou?

Well they had there pups.

Joey just had his and Ryou a week ago.

Really. wow i can not wait to see them later.

just then Yugi heard some one say his name.

He remember that it was Joey.

so Yugi walked over by the den Joey was.

Hey Joey i see that you have gave birth now.

Yep and i see you are about with yours to yeah i just hope i don't give birth to them when Yami is gone. Me to.

Jordan came around to give the wolfs there food since Lill left already.

Seto got Yugis, Jeoys, and his since Yugi is spose to be laying down as Joey.

Bakaura got his and Ryou as well and did the same thing.

Once Seto gave them there dinner they fell asleep.

At the air port.

Yami i going to put you in the cage until we got to New York so Yami did what lilly told him and when he got in the cage ,they got on board and left to New York.

Yugi i hope while i am gone that yo don't give birth yet.

To be continued...

Yugi has his pups next chapter ...


	4. Chapter 4

While Yami was at New York, for an animal talk show, Yugi was laying down with Joey and his pups.

Hey Joey!

Yeah Yugi .

Is it ok if I can go see Ryou and his pups for a bit.

Sure, just be careful of Bakaura, he has not been his self when his pups were born.

Alright I will becareful.

So Yugi tried getting up since he was caring the pups.

Once he got he felt the pups kick him.

I know you guys are almost ready to be born but please try to wait for a while till your father gets back.

So once Yugi said that the pups did not kick him no more.

When Yugi got near Ryou , Bakaura came around and started growling at him.

Bakaura!

What dear?

You better not be growling at Yugi at all, he still is caring his and Yami pups, also they are the last ones in the world.

Sorry dear.

You got lucky.

Once Bakaura left Yugi went to Ryou and they started talking.

I see that you had your pups already.

Yep.

 **At New York animal talk show**

Hello everyone, my name is Bill wild and today on the animal talk show, we have a veary special and rare wolf.

This rare wolf is a lightning back wolf.

There are only two left in the world and they are in domino city Zoo.

Come on out Lilly.

Hello everyone this wolf you see with me right now his name is Yami.

People started cheering.

Welcome Lilly and Yami.

Thanks bill for having us here.

Your welcome.

So I understand that there is another one of his kind.

Yep.

The other one name is Yugi but, he is at back at the zoo since he is having pups.

Did I here you correctly , you said he right.

Yep.

How can another boy wolf mate with another one?

Well you see that there are certain kind that can.

Cool.

When will Yugi be having his pups?

Sometime this week.

Wow.

Yami good for you, you are going to be a father.

Yami howls.

Well everyone that's it for to night for the lightning back wolves.

I cannot wait for their pups to come.

Thanks Bill have a good night, you to.

Lets go Yami so we can make it before Yugi pups are born.

Once Yami and Lilly got to the airport and got on the plain , Yami started to feel weird about Yugi.

Yugi I hope that you did not give birth to our pups yet.

At the zoo.

Once Yugi got done talking to Ryou he got up and started to walk over back to Joey until he felt the pups kick him so hard that he started to whine .

Yugi you alright?

Yeah, just the pups kicking me in the ribs that's all.

Let's go lay down , Yami should be coming soon.

Yami and Lilly had just got off the plain and were heading back to the zoo.

After 30 minutes later Yugi got another big kick from the pups and howled.

Yugi whats wrong.

The pups are coming.

Yugi i will help you just do what I say. Joey said.

Just push o the count of 3 then count to 10 and stop then count to 3 and push.

Alright.

1…..2…..3 push.

Yugi pushed.

….8….9….10

A gray and magenta girl pup came out and Yugi clean her up and put her by a nipple to eat.

1…..2….3 push then another pup came out and it was black with gray paws , Yugi did the same to him.

Yami and Lilly had come back from the airport and went to get Yugi from the other wolf enclose.

Yugi!

Yugi!

Just then Seto came and told Yami that it was time.

Yami then looked at Lilly and she know that Yugi is having there pups.

Ok Yami I will let you go and be with your family.

So Lilly open the cage and Yami followed Seto and they went to the den.

Yugi!

Yugi heard that voice and it was Yami.

Yami its time.

I know and I will be with you while you are giving birth to them.

Ok.

1…..2…..3 push .

A pup that looks like Yami came out and Yugi did the same to him.

1….2…3 push.

A pup that looks like Yugi but was a girl came out and Yugi did the same to her.

1….2….3 push.

A black and magenta pup came out. Yugi did the same with her.

1…..2…3 push.

A little pup was born. she looked like melody Joey daughter.

So Yugi clean her and put her by a nipple to eat.

Once Yugi was done Yami licked him and told him that they are beautiful.

How about we name them.

How about Lady for the girl that is gray and magenta.

The greyone with magenta tip ears and yellow lightning bolts should be called tulip.

The black with magenta tip ears and yellow lightning bolts up should be called Atem.

And the little one lets call her raven.

Yugi why don't you sl;eep.

Ok.

Thanks to people for reading my story.

I hope to get this done soon but, if you have any ideas just let me know.

Since I am a freshman now I have been busy with school lately.

I want to thank my bff for helping me with the pup of Joeys.

Thanks.

Yugi sister sun princess.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone sorry about the wait. Been busy lately with my parents at court and who gets the kids and custody, you know. Switching schools also made it hard for me to type the next chapters for my stories and moving with my dad so I hope you like this chapter.**

Yami had woke up and he saw Yugi and his pups sleeping.

Once Yami moved he looked up and out of the cave they were in and it was with Seto and Joey cave because they were in there sleeping.

Once he got out of the cave he saw Hope.

I guess you two had the pups huh.

Yami then shook his head.

Well wake Yugi up and get your pups because I am going to take you to your den site and place.

At first he did not want to but he knew they had to back home.

Hey love time to get up we are going home now.

Alright lets get the pups.

Ok.

So they picked them up and put half on Yugi and then half on Yami.

Ready.

Yep.

So they walked up to Hope who had a big cage to put the whole family in.

After they all got in they went straight home.

When Hope open the cage to put them in there den place they got out with the pups and went straight to the den and Yami had there lunch with him.

Why don't you eat love.

Ok.

After they ate Yugi had fallen back to sleep do to the pups suckling.

YAmi then fell asleep as well.

They did not know they were going to be in trouble or on tv.

Hi everyone I am Cindy and we are here at Japan Zoo with the Zoo manager Lilly because last night the two lighting back wolves had there litter of pups born.

Now there is a total of 8 lightning back wolves in the world.

Also the others had there a few weeks ago.

Also Bruce the pups will bee at there first animal talk show in a few months/

That great Cindy.

Yep.

Well this Is Cindy and I am signing off.

The two potchers that killed the lighting back wolves were watching and planning to kill them and steel the pups to sell.

Hey the pups are born now.

Cool lets get them in about 5 months.

Yep.

 **Sorry everyone that this one was short. Till next time…**


	6. Authors NOte

**Hi everyone Updates will be coming soon for all my stories, by the 1st of January 2018. Till then I wish everyone great holidays.**


End file.
